This is an application for funds to provide partial support for a FASEB Summer Research Conference entitled, "Pulmonary Pathophysiologic and Immune Consequences of Smoked Substance Abuse." This will be the first national conference focused specifically on the pulmonary and immune consequences of marijuana and crack cocaine, which, after tobacco, are the second and third most commonly smoked substances in our society. Since the effects of these substances on lung injury and immunity are an emerging area of both clinical and basic research, a FASEB Summer Research Conference is proposed to provide a platform to discuss the multidisciplinary approaches being employed to understand the pathophysiology and pathobiology of pulmonary and immune system complications of the smoking of abused substances in addition to tobacco. Nine scientific sessions will be held on the following topics: 1) Epidemiology of Smoked Substances of Abuse; 2) Chemistry and Toxicology of Smoked Substances; 3) Route of Administration, Smoking Topography and Smoking Methodology: Relation to Drug Bioavailability; 4) Impact of Smoked Substances on Pulmonary Symptoms and Lung Function; 5) Effect of Smoked Substances on Host Immunity; 6) Impact of Smoked Substances on Lung Injury and Inflammation; 7) Effects of Smoked Substances on Carcinogenesis: Biologic and Epidemiologic Evidence; 8) Marijuana, Cocaine and HIV infection; and 9) Medicinal Marijuana: Implications of Pulmonary and Immune Consequences. Speakers and session Chairs will include 36 investigators and scientists from the U.S.(35) and Brazil (1), including eight women and six junior investigators. One poster session ("Health Consequences of Smoked Substances and Other Inhalants") and two workshops ("Methodologic considerations in designing studies to investigate the biologic effects of smoked substances;" and "Therapeutic potential of cannabinoids") are also planned, in which about 25 students, postdoctoral and other trainees and junior faculty will participate. Funds requested in this proposal are to cover travel costs for the platform speakers and for 25 students and young investigators participating in the poster session and workshops. The balance of the funding will be obtained from Pharmaceutical Companies. It is expected that the conference will provide interchange between clinical and basic scientists on a broad range of topics related to the pulmonary and immune consequences of smoked marijuana and cocaine that will stimulate creative research.